


you're here with me now, i don't want you to go

by bandshees



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Game of Thrones - Freeform, GoT marathon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandshees/pseuds/bandshees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mario gotze lives alone in the woods and finds a confused, lost person walking around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're here with me now, i don't want you to go

**Author's Note:**

> hiii so this is my first work on this site, it's a gotzeus au. it's based on an au i found on tumblr so creds to whoever made that au masterlist for this idea hehe (i lost the link tho). i hope you all like this:) *also, i just wanted to add a bit of German dialogue (bc the characters are german) but it's only a bit because i don't really know german*

Mario has always loved the forest. Growing up, his family lived next to a wide forest and he would run wearing his Adlersfügel jersey with his football tucked under his arm. Mario’s older brother, Fabian, would insist that he go with him and though Mario allows him, he splits away from Fabian and finds his own little spot to play. Fabian would always find him and he would climb a tree to watch over his little brother even when he wanted to play as well.

That is until Mario became an adult and was able to live on his own and Fabian became too busy with his own personal life. Fabian trusted his little brother and knew that he can take care of himself.

It didn’t take long for Mario to find a house he liked. He found a safe and beautiful house in the woods only a month after his parents had allowed him to go house-hunting. It isn’t too far from home and he can easily visit anytime, and he liked the temperature, the space, and the view. Mario loves his new home.

Like most days, he spends this afternoon kicking a ball outside in a vastly open space just a few minutes away from his house. Mario has his earphones in and his phone tucked inside his zipped pockets. Drank by Jeremih blasts through his earphones as Mario concentrates on the ball and his target tree. Mario doesn’t always play alone, he has friends he goes to or visits him at times, but when he is alone, he uses the trees around him as his goal to practice aiming the ball. Other times, Mario would simply do his strength-training routine or ride a bike around the woods or just dribble the ball around while listening to music. He finds it peaceful and it makes him happy.

Mario kicks the ball towards his target tree and once he has retrieved it, he turns to a different tree and shoots. The cycle repeats four more times until he does it for the fifth time and misses. He curses silently and jogs off to retrieve the ball, only to see it flying back towards him. The ball whips past Mario and he simply ignores the ball, squinting to see who had kicked it back. It couldn’t have bounced off a tree or it wouldn’t have flown that high.

A lanky man with coiffed blonde hair, dressed in black jeans and a zipped up black jacket appears in Mario’s line of sight. “Guten tag! Kann ich dir helfen? // Hi! Can I help you?” Mario greets, pulling his earphones out of his ears. The lanky man looks confused as he walks, looking around aimlessly. When the man’s eyes land on Mario, he smiles apologetically with a dimple appearing on his right cheek.

“Ich bin verloren, // I’m lost,” The blonde-haired man replies, stopping in his tracks (about a few feet away from Mario) and he scratches the back of his head. “Mein Name ist Marco.”

Mario waves. “Mario. Komm her, ich werde dir helfen. // Mario. Come here, I’ll help you.” Mario motions for the blonde to follow him. He turns away from Marco but waits for him to catch up before walking towards his ball and picking it up, tucking it under his arm and walking back to his house. “Woher kommst du? // Where are you from?”

“I live just outside this forest. Problem is I don’t know how to get out.” Marco scratches the back of his head once again, burying his other hand in his jacket pocket.

Mario checks the time on his wristwatch and shakes his head. “You should stay over. It’s gonna be a long walk and the sun is already setting. It’ll be too dangerous to walk here in the dark.” Mario offers.

Marco smiles gratefully. He had only wanted to take a short walk in the forest, but his mind had been too caught up on recent drama with his friends (ones that he isn’t too keen on being a part of) and so he lost track of time and direction. Marco couldn’t even tell which direction his house is.

Once they’ve arrived in Mario’s porch, the sky has turned into a mix of purple and blue with a deep orange to the west of Mario’s house. Mario holds open the door and motions for Marco to enter before entering the house himself and shutting the door behind him softly. “What kind of food would you like? I’ll make us dinner. You can turn on the TV in the living room to your left and I think I left Game of Thrones playing off of my hard drive.” Mario continuously speaks as he heads towards the kitchen.

“Sick! You watch Game of Thrones? I love that show!” Marco struggles to keep in his excitement as he rushes to the TV and looks for the remote to turn it on. He figures out the settings and puts the TV on the right one to show the files in the hard drive attached to it. Marco plays the first episode of Season 6 to hopefully re-watch the whole season. “Oh, and any food would be fine, thank you!”

Now that Marco’s excitement has died down a bit, he places the remote control on the coffee table properly where it had been awhile ago, and he consciously makes sure he’s not making any mess in the living room. Mario, a complete stranger, is being kind enough to let Marco stay in his home for a night, concerned for their safety when having to walk in the woods in the dark; the least Marco could do is keep his house the way it is now instead of intruding and possibly touching things he shouldn’t be.

Minutes later, Mario returns with two plates of pasta with a small slice of pizza that had been a leftover from last night in each. Marco stands up and helps out in clearing the coffee table and placing the plates down. The two of them eat while conversing about the Game of Thrones characters and their favourites, they also share favourite scenes and favourite episodes and for the rest of the night, they laugh and learn more about the other.

Mario and Marco fall asleep on the couch with Game of Thrones still playing on the TV and their dirty dishes long forgotten in the sink. Marco had offered to wash the dishes for Mario, as a way of saying thank you for feeding him and letting him stay over until the sun rises and it’s much safer to stroll in the woods. Mario waved it off and said it’s no problem and suggested to finish their Game of Thrones marathon instead.

Mario had accidentally fallen asleep on the stranger’s shoulder, but when he wakes up the next morning, he simply smiles. He felt comfortable around Marco despite having only met him, and he truly enjoyed the man’s company. Mario felt quite down at the thought of bringing the beautiful stranger back to his own home, but he wakes Marco up nonetheless and says that they can go whenever Marco wanted.


End file.
